broken but still loved
by grimmiethelion
Summary: this is my first fnaf fic itll be a bonnie x chica 2.0 and will take place in fnaf 2. you will all know nothing in this description and will be clueless read too find out arent i evil!


_**Hey everyone just quick understanding this story as said is a fanfiction for the popular horror indie game Five Nights At Freddy's and I've honestly never wrote one for robots XD so this will be new too me and this will be a story that will take place in fnaf 2. Also if you could go like my fnaf facebook page BonBon we have reached over 10k likes help us reach more with your love and support I will be uploading this story both on and on my facebook page bonbon my fanfiction name is (sonadowlover1996).**_

_**Chapter 1. breaking the rules**_

Night 1 had started for the new night guard at Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria. He'd just finish listening to the phone guys message and was a little nervous for if he messed up here it wasn't his job on the line but his life. "jesus….how could these people not tell you something so important in an interview I just needed money for a new car " the young man said as he started to look through the cameras and flash his light down the main hallway so far no one had moved. "sigh…maybe he was just making a joke since I'm the new guy heh….."

He soon relaxes a bit and goes to reset the music box a bit now and then. After some time he forgets to check the other cameras.

On the stage you see three animatronic characters in the middle you so a rather chunky and brown bear with rosy cheeks a black top hat and a black bow tie his name was Freddy 2.0. On his left was a blue and white bunny named Bonnie 2.0 some of the kids called him BonBon thinking it was a girl because he was designed with rosy cheeks just like Freddy but with eyelashes and eye shadow and wore a red bow tie to the bear. On the far right was a yellow chick her name was Chica 2.0 she being a very new animatronic to the gangs remodels, she wore a white bib with yellow letters saying "lets party!" on it a pair of pink undies and usually had a cupcake in her hand. 

Soon it hits 12am and Freddy 2.0, Chica 2.0, and Bonnie 2.0 all being to reactivate with a regular greeting they would normally say to kids.  
"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Im Chica!" "welcome to the Show time to rock out the band im your host Freddy!" "Welcome kids! Im gonna be your best bunny buddy! Im Bonnie!" the three animatronics said as they blinked a bit and looked around.

The blue rabbit happy face soon turn into one of irritation as he scuffs and wipes off some sticky soda that was left on him from being handled by some small children earlier that day. "…little bastards always leaving me sticky or oily with candy soda or pizza grease" BonBon said openly to no one in particular.

As the BonBon kept going on his bear friend was laughing. As the two was distracted Chica2.0 had wondered off stage noticing a vent in one of the party rooms. She bends down to climb in to see where it goes and sees a camera turns on. When she shes the light on the camera turn off she goes back in the vent as she get s to the other side she is met with a quivering man.  
"Hi! Im Chica its nice too meet you" she greeted as he shivers in fear scared. slowly he stands up and steps back.

"n-no get back! i….i…I have a uh.." Jeremy soon looks aroung the office and see's a fan laying on the desk and grabs it. "I have I fan!" the young night guard yelled as he demanded the animatronic to stay away but she got alittle closer and giggled. "is this what humans do when they are scared your pretty silly." She laughs more but soon see's bonbon in the left ear vent watching as the blue animatronic crawls at the vent and grabs the young man.

"hmhmhm oh poor darling now aren't you just too easy" the rabbit said as he grabbed the night guard tightly. "hmhmhm being careless here will only lead you in death my dear boy." BonBon stated as he looked at the guard in the eyes with boredom.  
"p-please god don't kill me I-I-" Jeremy was cut off by the blue rabbits devious laughter. "hahahahaha ohhhhhh boy shh…..it'll all be over soon darling I've heard pass guard's beautiful screams and please for mercy but just like them you will still meet the same fate. Ohhh Freddy darling hear have fun with him I am not up for the messy work tonight." The blue rabbit said dropping the now crying fearful guard and simply moved away from him. "eheheh ohhh yay a knew, toy eheheh" said the bear as he dragged the guard away.  
no soon after screams of agony and pain were heard threw out the back side of the building from the guard as he was being greeted to a most slow and painful death. BonBon looked back at the yellow chicken. "you are the new one yes? Chica?...you must understand our rules." The rabbit spoke with his feminie but still serious English accent. "yes im chica! It's nice too meet you!"chica 2.0 said introducing herself happily to the blue rabbit.

"…yes….now then we have rules Chica….rule ….we don't speak to them only in the day for small children. Rule 2. I am the leader hear I know what is best for you chica I look out for all our dear animatronics here and 3. The storage room you must never go near it for it houses animatronics that are…..not of code…a more outdated models….of us…they are viscous will attack." As the rabbit spoke his deceiving words to the new animatronic.  
"oh…well ok but how do we know they're vicious if we never open it too see?" question the chicken.

"well…..sadly they attacked one of our old animatronics called balloon girl poor girl." BonBon said as he fed the new animatronic more lies.

"oh…im sorry I guess ill stay away from there then …" as she said this her curiosity was still very present. "well you can be on your way now darling." The rabbit says and soon leaves her to herself.

As Chica 2.0 starts to wonder around the quiet dark building she soon find herself walking toward a door. She reads the words on the door that says "storage room" her curiosity becoming to much for her own good she soon grabs the nob and opens the door. She's greeted to most of the animatronics in the room to appear to be deactivated all accept one. This animatronic stood to about 7/10 and was horribly broken missing his left arm seeing nothing but wire his suit dirty and a bit rusted. His right hand missing his suited part and showed off the robotic claw like hand. His face missing, nothing but wire and bolts to be seen. He soon turns to the door and see's the animatronic chicken at the door. He walks toward her quietly.  
fear soon develops inside the female animatronic this broken roboted rabbit walking to her ...what if he did hurt her. Was she wrong to do this. These thoughts soon were gone when she heard a voice deep but friendly in a Irish accent saying. "hello there! Im Boonie." The beaten animatronic reached his hand out to her and she smiled.

_**Ok guys so I know this chapter was a bit sloppy but….yayyyyyyyyyy I did it and ill take ideas and will do better in the second chapter. Hoped you all love this one though so have a good day favorite and review and follow my story ^^ and ill be putting chapter 5. To my other story up very soon.**_


End file.
